Gonzo (company)
, stylized as GONZO, is a Japanese anime studio, owned by the company's corporate parent, the GDH group. In June 2006, it signed a long-term output deal with the anime television network, Animax, which will see Animax broadcasting all of Gonzo's anime titles across all of its networks around the world, including Japan, Asia, the Indian subcontinent, and Latin America and recently from November 2007 on Southern Africa's DSTV satellite network.Animax Asia Signs New Output Deal with GDH - Animax press release, Anime News Network, June 21, 2006. As of 2008 they have decided to stream some of their airing anime on video sites such as: YouTube, Crunchyroll, and BOST.Gonzo Works to be Streamed Simultaneously with Airing - Anime News Network, March 21, 2008. The studio has a financial problem in their closing account in the 2008-2009 term and stated its deficit was estimated over 30 million dollars. Ownership The GDH group consists of the following companies: *'GDH K.K.' *'GONZO K.K.' *'G-creators K.K.' *'Future Vision Music K.K.' *'GDH CAPITAL K.K.' *'GONZO Rosso Online K.K.' *'GK Entertainment' History *September 1992: GONZO Inc. established. *May 1996: Digimation K.K. established. *May 1999: GONZO Inc. changed its company name to GONZO K.K. *February 2000: GDH established. *May 2000: Creators.com K.K. established. *April 2002: GONZO K.K. and Digimation K.K. merge; the combined company is renamed GONZO DIGIMATION K.K. *November 2003: Future Vision Music K.K. established. *July 2004: Gonzo Dijimation K.K. changed its company name to GONZO K.K.; Creators.com K.K. changed its name to G-creators K.K.; GONZO DIGIMATION HOLDING changed its company name to GDH K.K. *July 2005: GONZINO K.K. established. *September 2005: Warp Gate Online K.K. becomes subsidiary. *December 2005: GDH CAPITAL K.K. established and Warp Gate Online K.K. changed its company name to GONZO Rosso Online K.K. *February 2006: GK Entertainment established. Financial issues The Tokyo Stock Exchange announced that on July 30, 2009 Gonzo would be delisted from the exchange. This delisting is the conclusion of a notification made to investors in March of 2008 that the studio's financial liabilities exceeded its total financial assets. Since Gonzo was unable to reverse this, paperwork for delisting was filed at the end of June. The studio is still able to operate, and its parent company GDH has absorbed it in an effort to consolidate management. The combined company now simply refers to itself as Gonzo. . By April 2009, the merger was complete. As part of the restructuring, GDH also sold the Gonzo Rosso game development subsidiary, GDH Capital financing subsidiary, and remaining shares of Tablier Communications initially acquired in March 2006.Gonzo's Parent Company to Sell Off Game Subsidiary (Updated) Works TV series 2000 *April - Gate Keepers *October - Vandread 2001 *July - Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School *October - Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Hellsing & Vandread the Second Stage 2002 *January - Full Metal Panic! *February - Pandalian *April - Gatekeepers 21 *July - Saikano *October - Kiddy Grade & Gravion 2003 *February - Digigirl Pop! STRAWBERRY&POP MIX FLAVOR *April - Kaleido Star, Last Exile & Gad Guard *October - Peacemaker Kurogane *November - Chrono Crusade 2004 *January - Gravion Zwei *April - Gantz & Burst Angel (Bakuretsu Tenshi) *June - Samurai 7 *October - Desert Punk (Sunabouzu) & Gankutsuou 2005 *April - Basilisk, Speed Grapher & Trinity Blood *July - Transformers: Cybertron (with Sunwoo Entertainment) *Fall - G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *''Densha Otoko'' Opening animation. *October - SoltyRei (with AIC) & Black Cat 2006 *January - Origin: Spirits of the Past *April - Legend of the Glass Fleet & Witchblade *July - Welcome to the N.H.K. *October - Red Garden & Pumpkin Scissors 2007 *January - Afro Samurai & Getsumen to Heiki Mina *March - Tenshi Sairin (Burst Angel: Infinity) *April - Romeo x Juliet, Bokurano, Kaze no Stigma, & Seto no Hanayome (with AIC) *October - Dragonaut -The Resonance- 2008 *January - Rosario + Vampire *April - The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk, Special A, Blassreiter *July - Strike Witches *October - Rosario + Vampire Capu2,http://www.rosa-vam.com Linebarrels of Iron 2009 *January - The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk *April - Saki, Shangri-La 2012 *Fall - Satria - The Warriors of the 7 Elements Streamings *October 2001 Zaion: I Wish You Were Here OVAs *1998-2000 Blue Submarine No. 6 *1999-2000 Melty Lancer THE ANIMATION *2001 Zaion: I Wish You Were Here *2002-2005 Sentou Yousei Yukikaze *2004 Kaleido Star Aratanaru Tsubasa Extra Stage *2007 Bakuretsu Tenshi -Infinity, Strike Witches, Red Garden: Dead Girls *2010 Super Street Fighter IV Films *January 2006 Gin-iro no Kami no Agito AKA Origin: Spirits of the Past *July 2006 Brave Story *July 2007 Kappa no Coo to Natsuyasumi *January 2009 Afro Samurai: Resurrection Games *1996: Lunar: Silver Star Story (Saturn remake) - contributed anime sequences *1997: Silhouette Mirage - contributed anime sequences *1998: Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (Saturn remake) - contributed anime sequences *1998: Radiant Silvergun - contributed anime sequences *1999: Genso Suikogaiden Volume 1: Swordsman of Harmonia contributed intro FMV and character stills *2001: Genso Suikogaiden Volume 2: Duel at Crystal Valley - contributed intro FMV and character stills *2002: Suikoden III - contributed intro FMVSuikoden III credits *2008: BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - contributed anime sequence in home version *2010: Super Street Fighter IV - contributed anime ending sequences Music videos *2003: "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park *2007: "Freedom" by Blood Stain Child *2008: "Forsaken" by Dream Theater Manga *2001: Vandread *2002: Vandread (Vandread Special Stage) *2003: Kiddy Grade (Kiddy Grade Versus) *2003: Kiddy Grade (Kiddy Grade Reverse) *2004: Bakuretsu Tenshi (Angel's Adolescence) *2005: Gankutsuou *2005: Speed Grapher *2007: Romeo x Juliet *2007: Red Garden *2007: Getsumen to Heiki Miina *2008: Blassreiter - Genetic References External links *GONZO Official Website *GDH Official Website *GDH Official Website * Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 1992 ar:إستديو جونزو de:Gonzo (Studio) es:Gonzo (animación) fa:گونزو fr:Gonzo (studio) ko:곤조 it:Gonzo (azienda) ja:ゴンゾ pl:Gonzo (studio) pt:GONZO ru:Gonzo tl:Gonzo (kompanya) uk:GONZO Digimation zh:GONZO